blocksagafandomcom-20200213-history
No Experience Abilities
This is a type of Special Ability that involves doing a variety of things to items that are found in the game. This may involve taking apart, re-arranging, building, or smashing items. These items must be retrieved from enemies after killing them, or obtained from a planet's environment. Here are some examples of No Experience Special Abilities. Smashing This form of NESA involves taking items and hitting them against the ground. The item will then shatter as if it was made of glass. From inside the item, or what appears to be from inside the item, smaller item(s) will fall out. The larger the Smashed item, the more/larger items that will appear. You cannot choose the item(s) you get, or how many, or how large the item(s) will even be. Advantages: Many of the most powerful items in the game are small, making this a very useful ability for getting those items. Disadvatages: You cannot create a Legendary Item unless you have a non-legendary one that is larger than it. Even then, it is not guaranteed that you will even get a Legendary Item, and not some random other item. Triple-Beam-Balancing In this type of NESA, all players are equipped with a Triple-Beam Balance that they cannot get rid of. The player must use this to determine the combined mass of any two or more items. After determining the mass, the player can choose to trade the items away for one of the exact same mass as the original items combined. The player can choose this item from a very extensive list. Advantages: Almost every item can be created. You can also "cheat", by shaving off some of your item to make it weigh slightly less, making it very easy to get the item you need. Disadvantages: The window of mass you need to create a specific item is VERY slim, and it is very rare that you find a combination of two items that produce one better than either of the two. Morphing With this form of NESA, players are able to take apart an item down to its base components, and put it back together in a different form. In this way one can create an item with completely different properties than the original, and a completely different power level as well. Advantages: You can create an item with an insanely high power level from an item that has a very low power level. Disadvantages: Many items cannot be broken down at all, such as Plastic Owls or Binoculars. Ergo, you cannot Morph them. Combining This is perhaps the most basic form of NESA there is. To use, simply stick two or more items together to create a new one. The new item will have the combined properties and power level of the originals. Advantages: It is very easy to create more powerful items, as virtually everything you could do to an item will make it more powerful. Disadvantages: Tiering up is very complicated, and creating Legendary Items is impossible without the proper components. Decombining This NESA is (nearly) the exact opposite of Combining. To use, a player must break down a complex item to its base components. However, each piece of the item has the same power level and properties of the original. This makes it so that you can carry around light-weight items, and have multiple backups of essentially the same item in case you lose one of the parts. Advantages: If someone else in your party has Combine as their ability, you can create infinitely powerful items, by going back and forth with the Combining and Decombining of an item. Disadvantages: It is impossible to create Legendary Items. However, you can create a small item with the power of a Legendary one, provided you have a Legendary Item at the start. Brickbuilding This is a very easy to use NESA. A player will find Bricks all over the ground (pieces of walls, certain items, and environment pieces all count as Bricks). The player must stack the Bricks in the shape (though not necessarily size) of an item. The Bricks will automatically turn into the item when the player is done building. If the Bricks do not closely resemble any item, the default item is a Plastic Squid. Snuffysam's avatar has the Brickbuilding ability. Advantages: Any item, even a Legendary one, can be made with this ability, provided one knows what the item looks like. Disadvantages: If certain items look similar enough, the game will choose randomly between them, although it is more likely for the less powerful item to be created.